


口衔玫瑰

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 人兽/女装注意
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	口衔玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 人兽/女装注意

伊莉糯公主捡到一只狼。  
满身伤痕的狼在看到公主时扑上去要袭击公主，被公主的随行侍卫射中了右后腿，他哀嚎了一声，踉跄着晕倒在公主怀里。  
公主生气地斥责了那个侍卫，抱着雪狼回到了城堡给他找了医生。城堡里的老医生没给动物看过病，看见公主抱着一只狼差点没给吓晕过去，最后被公主拽着胡子逼着给雪狼看了病。  
因为被人类伤害过，这只雪狼一开始非常讨厌人类，哪怕看见一直照顾他的公主也会很快躲开。  
“你不要害怕我嘛，过来。”小公主冲他招手，雪狼看着笑得完全漂亮的小公主，终于有些呆呆地走了过去，坐在了公主身前。  
“你好漂亮，这么白，”小公主抱住他用脸蹭了蹭他的毛发，“我叫李旻浩，虽然他们叫我公主，不过我也是男的。无所谓啦，除了穿裙子好烦别的也不错。”  
雪狼被禁锢得难受，低声叫了一会儿，挣扎着跑了出来。  
“你叫什么名字？我叫你Chris吧，我一叫你Chris你就到我这里来好不好？”  
小公主在他身后追着，雪狼却没有想要搭理他的意思，一直在往森林的方向走。  
“外面很危险的，你的伤还没有好，先跟我在一起吧。”小公主发现他想离开，赶紧快跑了两步拦在雪狼身前。  
雪狼仿佛是无奈了，又仿佛是腿伤未愈，他坐了下来，尾巴贴在地上甩了甩。  
“你同意了对不对？”小公主搂着雪狼把他扑倒在地上，“那从此以后你就不要跑了好不好，我会好好照顾你不会再让你受伤的。”

尽管国王得知他的小公主养了一只狼，尽管神父告诉他这只狼会改变公主的一生，但是国王却又没办法说服公主放弃，只好睁一只眼闭一只眼看着小公主牵着狼在花园散步。  
花园里有国王为公主种下的四季不衰的玫瑰花，李旻浩喜欢这里，他知道Chris也喜欢这里。也许Chris在遇到他之前也有过这样一片玫瑰园，他曾经和他的家人在花园里嬉闹。只是不知道出于什么样的原因才让他与家人分离，还身受重伤。  
Chris蹲坐在玫瑰丛里，微微昂起头看向远方。李旻浩走到他的身边把玫瑰花放进他的嘴里，轻轻地搂着他。这一次，小公主没有被拒绝。  
知道Chris的身份是一个偶然的机遇。  
出门狩猎的李旻浩被狼群包围，他会驯服Chris，却无法驯服这个狼群，他的马儿受了惊，此时此刻腿都软了，大气也不敢出。  
他以为他会死在这里。他没有想过那个对他只会付出金钱的国王父亲，也没有想过那个只会利用他获得权利的神父，他唯一想到的，就是今天他出门的时候忘记给Chris送上一支玫瑰。  
Chris叼着玫瑰的样子，是李旻浩为数不多的念想。  
但是Chris飞扑过来救了他，从前只在他面前听话的雪狼高傲地站在山坡上，冲着狼群的方向长啸。  
狼群从他身边离开，向Chris的方向包围。  
“Chris！”他担忧地喊着。  
可是雪狼这时面露凶光，和对方的首领厮打起来。被李旻浩圈养了许久的雪狼丝毫没有丢失他的狼性，很快就战胜了狼群的首领，赶走了那群狼。  
他这才意识到，为什么Chris最开始根本不愿意听他的话，为什么Chris总是对食物总是挑三拣四。  
感情他捡到的不是普通的狼。  
是狼王。  
“Chris真的好帅啊！”回去的路上，李旻浩抛弃了那只吓得腿软的马，他伏在Chris的背上，而Chris一点也不生气，背着他回了城堡。

李旻浩也是后来才知道，他的小狼王居然还是一只未成年。  
他提着繁琐的裙子第三百二十五次辱骂了那个说他必须当公主养才能活下去的神父，从赏月晚宴上快速地跑向玫瑰园。  
Chris已经疯闹了很久，玫瑰园里的玫瑰花被他蹂躏得散落一地。  
“Chris！”  
周围的侍卫不让他进去，可他哪里管那么多，他呵斥着让别人都滚蛋，自己一个人独自走进了一片狼藉的玫瑰园。  
Chris看见他，仿佛已经忘记了他是谁，一下子就扑倒了李旻浩，他尖利的爪子勾着李旻浩的裙子划伤了他的皮肤。  
Chris发情了。  
李旻浩冥冥之中有了这样的预感。  
他抱着Chris翻了一个身，掀起了裙摆温柔地伏在雪狼身上，因为发情而变的不那么柔顺的毛发刺着李旻浩柔嫩的皮肤。  
“别害怕，别害怕，我来救你了。”  
他的双腿裹着雪狼勃起的性器，粗糙的硬物让他疼得抽了一口气。雪狼缓缓地冷静下来，却仍然在喘着粗气。李旻浩不忍心看雪狼双目赤红的狂躁模样，也就忍着痛让Chris在他的腿间来回抽插。  
雪狼没有用力，他不敢，看见小公主不舒服的样子，他伸出舌头舔去了小公主的汗水。  
“你好乖。”李旻浩侧卧进Chris的怀里，“你来吧，我不会，但是你要轻一点，你的那个……很大，而且很疼……”  
雪狼嚎叫了一声，欢愉地舔舐着李旻浩的脸颊，滚烫的身子几乎要把李旻浩烧着。他的脑袋拱开了李旻浩的裙子，把头钻进了小公主的裙子里，嫩滑的皮肤被他蹭出了血痕。他心疼又温柔地舔着，渐渐地，李旻浩也有了感觉。  
他把裙子摞到胸前，雪狼的脑袋正埋在他的下身舔弄他也已经有反应的性器。  
“Chris，你要轻一点哦，不可以用牙齿磕到我。”小公主红了脸，他揉着雪狼的毛发感受着狼族带着倒刺的舌头的轻柔舔舐。  
“呀……”  
可使他很快就发现舔舐的位置移到了别的地方，雪狼的鼻息是滚烫的，几乎要灼伤李旻浩脆弱的娇花。  
雪狼扑倒了李旻浩，他开始有些难耐，不停的用脑袋蹭着小公主的后颈。  
“你想进来就做吧，我同意的。”  
李旻浩向后蹭着，不是不害怕，但是他怜惜雪狼对他的温柔，便伸手向后握住了硬热的物什往身体里塞。  
可是太大了，他又不够湿，进去了一点点他就痛得脸色惨白几乎要哭出来。  
雪狼不敢再进去，只敢在肉穴周围戳弄。  
“Chris，再舔舔我好吗？”  
雪狼听话地用他的舌头舔舐着，舔得足够湿润了，才又尝试着把自己的硬挺塞进去。  
李旻浩有些难耐地抓着花枝，手被花茎上的刺扎出了一道道伤口，鲜血一滴滴地洒在Chris白色的毛发上。月光下的鲜血让Chris越发兴奋起来，他抽动了几下后，终于完全插了进去。  
“Chris，疼……”  
粗长的性器在李旻浩湿热的肉穴里毫不留情的抽插着，这让他十分害怕。晴天的夜晚只有月亮的光照在花园里，他们彼此交缠的身影落在不远处的地上。  
李旻浩已经不记得什么时候快感取代了疼痛，只记得他地后脖颈被Chris舔弄的湿漉漉的，在这个时候仍然十分浪漫的雪狼王甚至咬断一朵玫瑰花，胡乱地扒掉了花枝上的刺放进了李旻浩的嘴里，亲昵的舔着他的嘴唇。  
Chris加快了抽动的速度，李旻浩衔着花枝只能发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟。赏月宴已经结束了，李旻浩听到人群的脚步声又惊又怕地缩进Chris的怀里，后穴紧密地吮吸着雪狼的性器。这招来了狼王的欢悦，Chris顶插地更用力，几乎嵌进了李旻浩的身体里。  
养尊处优的小公主又惊又惧，他甚至能感觉到身体里的热铁要捣烂他、击溃他。他背过手抚摸着Chris的脊背乞求这只听话的狼快点射出来。  
Chris果然加快了抽插的速度，勃发的性器在嫣红的肉穴里不断地进出，带出汩汩清流。  
“唔……”  
Chris的两只前爪牢牢地压着李旻浩的肩膀，雪狼射精的时间不长，却有漫长的锁结过程。他们交合的地方越来越紧密，还未消减的硬热堵在入口，撑平了娇花的褶皱，严丝合缝的没有让一滴精液漏出来。  
李旻浩失了力气，瘫软在花草间，完全不知道雪狼在月圆之时化成人形。英俊的男人皮肤雪白，银色的头发里还有尚未褪去的狼耳。  
“旻浩，谢谢你带我回家。”  
Chris轻声说着，用小公主已经被扯坏的裙子遮住了他的身体。  
“我叫方灿，以后我会永远和你在一起。”  
小公主的嘴里还衔着那朵玫瑰花，方灿将花枝取出别在李旻浩的耳后，温柔地与公主的唇齿缠绵。在月神的见证下，他与他的爱人完成了最神圣的结合。

“故事的结尾，当然是公主和狼王很幸福地生活在了一起了。”


End file.
